delverfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheNite
Welcome Hi, welcome to Delver Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Armor L.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JSkelly (Talk) 03:08, July 1, 2012 Thanks for helping with the modding page. I am an Admin here so I will be on here often. I would have done more with the modding page but it's Latin to me so I didn't do anything. Again thanks! :)Ninja9351 (talk) 01:15, November 10, 2012 (UTC) I have been thinking that this wiki needed more admins. I would be glad to make you one if you wanted. The onoly thing that I would need for you to do was, get a few more edits, then I will see what I can do. I want to have several admins, that can speciallize in one part of the wiki. You would get to be the modding admin, should you be made an admin. Ninja9351---Delver Wiki Burueaucrat Like I said on Joshua's talk page, I would be glad to be an admin for this wiki. By modding admin, does that mean I only have administrator abilities on modding pages? Or will I just be referred to as the modding admin? Thanks, TheNite (talk) 05:23, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Mac editing do you happen to know much about editing the game on Mac? i can extract the files, and edit the .dat and .png files. but 1- i have no clue how to know where the sprites i create are, in numerical format. 2- i dont know how to implement them into the actual game 3- i dont know how to repack and launch my modded game. Spencerbutch (talk) 06:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) First off, welcome to the Delver wiki Spencer! :D Nice to see another modder here! In response to modding on a Mac, I know nothing about it. I know it is possible and similar because Chad created Delver on a Mac. Just a moment ago I added a section for adding new textures to the items.png and entities.png at the bottom of that page. Check that out to see if it heps any. Instructions for taking the image file out below. To edit the images, open the Delver.jar with WinRAR or 7-Zip. Look for the items.png and move it to your desktop/folder/whatever place you need to edit it. Open it with Paint.net or GIMP. Look at the example images on the modding graphics page to find the number for the items.dat file's "tex:". Draw the weapon, potion, armor, or whatever type of item you want in the slot. Save it. Go back into the Delver.jar and look for the items.png. Delete it, not the one you edited! Move the one you made back into the Delver.jar. For editing the items.dat, you move it to a place to edit it, and open it with Notepad++. We have a few pages on modding the items.dat file, one explaining the variables and another explaining how to add new items I beleive. I have a few outdated videos on my YouTube channel as well for modding if you need visual tutorials as the ones here are not fully complete. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask! Once your mod is complete you can add it to the list on the wiki. Again, welcome to the Delver wiki. Happy Delving (and modding) my friend! :D TheNite (talk) 13:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) that makes sense, i have photoshop, paint, and gimp as well as a textedit program. however, how do i pack the files back into a .jar file and therefore be able to run them? i had no trouble unpacking them with TheUnarchiver (a mac app) but i dont have a clue how to make them playable. Spencerbutch (talk) 18:52, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I recommend using 7-Zip or WinRAR, both work on Mac. All you do with those programs is open the Delver.jar with either of them, look for the file you want to edit, drag it to an editing place and edit. Delete the old files you copied to make edits from the Delver.jar, then place the new ones in. You should be able to launch the Delver.jar file and your new items/mobs/whatever should spawn. I don't have ANY knowledge on Macs, this is the best I can answer your question I'm afraid. TheNite (talk) 23:22, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm.. im gonna get 7zip and try that. if all goes well, i want to try to get my mod done and perfected by december 1st :) thanks for your help. Spencerbutch (talk) 20:30, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello ThenNite thank you for your recent additions to the wiki. I know that you stated that you would like to be an Admin and you would flesh out the modding page which is needed very badly. I have almost reached a decision about that I require a little bit more work however on your part before I can make you and admin and then I will have to consult Joshua about you becoming an admin before I do anything. Ninja9351 (talk) 03:03, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Prodjects Hello, ninja9351 here. As an admin I am going to need your help on making some larger decisions around the wiki. I thank you for all of your work so far. I ink that the first project needs to be reworking the main page. For some reason I can only edit that table from a mobile device and I am not sure why. It is a little annoying for me to have to switch over to my IPad whenever I want to edit that. Anyways, another high priority project is making the wiki a little more Delvery, and I thank you for making at new back ground for the wiki. Another way I feel that this can be accomplished is by making custom named badges, which I have already done a few, but I also could use some custom pictures for them. Finally I should tell you that when ever you do a considerable amount of work on the wiki you should write a blog post about it titled Progress Insert Date Here. Tank you for your hard work on this wiki and let's make this wiki the best that it can be! --Ninja9351 (talk) 20:29, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Glad you like it! I'm working on sime different badge ideas now. TheNite (talk) 21:00, January 24, 2013 (UTC)